The purpose of this proposal is to provide opportunities for undergraduate students from minority or disadvantaged backgrounds to pursue short-term summer research training in the Department of Molecular &Integrative Physiology at the University of Michigan Medical School. The long-term goal is to increase diversity of future scientists with a special emphasis on preparing students to pursue research careers related to the NHLBI mission. Our specific aims are to: (i) Recruit 10 underrepresented undergraduate students from colleges around the country to the University of Michigan for a summer research experience;(ii) Engage student trainees in hands-on research in our well-equipped laboratories focused on mechanisms of cardiovascular, respiratory, and sleep disorders;(iii) Provide an academic program that includes didactic and interactive sessions to complement the students research experiences;(iv) Foster an environment of excitement that highlights the rewards of being a scientist;and (v) Establish evaluation plans which will monitor and improve the program's effectiveness. The 10 students will participate in a 3-month research project mentored by 1 of 16 Program Training Faculty. All Program Faculty are funded by the NIH and have an excellent mentoring track record, with 8 of the 16 Program Faculty being supported by NHLBI. Oversight of the program will be provided by a highly qualified Internal Advisory Committee, and student selection and progress monitoring will be provided by a Student Selection and Mentoring Committee. Participating students will be required to carry out a research project that is culminated by a 1/2 day symposium that includes oral presentations given by the students which summarizes their research project. Students will also attend a seminar program that will introduce them to different aspects of physiology-related research including the use of different model organisms, ethical issues in laboratory research and career opportunities in biomedical sciences. The Program will recruit students from a large pool of candidates within and outside the University of Michigan. Anticipated outcomes for the students include: (1) Develop an increased understanding of the principles and importance of cardiovascular, pulmonary and sleep research;(2) Improving critical problem-solving skills;(3) Begin to establish the credentials necessary to advance into a competitive PhD or MD program;and (4) Consider a research career which will diversify our limited pipeline of future research investigators and role models. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The goal of our program is to provide undergraduate students from minority or disadvantaged backgrounds an exciting research experience in cardiovascular, pulmonary or sleep-related physiology. Our goal is that this research experience will stimulate the career development of young talented students from diverse backgrounds who are presently underrepresented in the biomedical research workforce.